Crime of Seduction
by Ginger.Hazardous.Klutz
Summary: What happens when you put Bella in lingerie at the Cullen's house with only her and Edward there for the whole weekend? Read more to find out!


A/N: Okay so this is my first fanfic that I'm posting. I do love to write, so if I get positive feed back, then I'll keep on posting my stories. I'm leaving my story writing career up to you. Please be nice to me since it is my first posting.

A/N: This is a story of Alice and Edward, and what happens when the mindreader, and the visionary play a friendly game of checkers.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to be Stephanie Mayer, or even own any part of the Twilight Saga. I'm simply a Twilight fan who likes to write her own stories the way she would like to see things happen.

Bella's POV:

It was around 8:30 at night when Charlie had finally gotten home from the police station. He opened the door and froze. He could smell an aroma that was delicious. It was a sweet smell, but it was something he had never smelled before. He placed his jacket into the closet near the front door and walked into the kitchen. He saw Bella cooking chicken and cheese casserole, baked potatoes, and mixed vegetables. For dessert, she had cooked a chocolate toffee cake which was baking in the oven. Charlie sat down in the chair, resting his elbows and forearms on the counter.

"What's the special occasion?" he raised an eyebrow as he watched Bella finish cooking there dinner.

"Nothing" Bella replied a little too quickly, knowing that Charlie would be suspicious with her simple, fast reply.

"Bells, what's going on? Why are you cooking all of this? I know there's something going on."

Bella placed a place of food in front of Charlie, put her plate of food next to him and sat down. "Okay, I want to know if I'm allowed to spend the weekend with the Cullen's this weekend."

Charlie nodded as he began to eat the delicious food she had prepared for him. Bella smiled. "Thanks Charlie. This means a lot to me."

Little did Charlie know that Edward would be the only one home that weekend, because everyone else would be hunting to keep there hunger and thirst under control. The two finished there dinner in silence then put there plates in the sink. Bella took her bag upstairs and began packing the things she'd need for the weekend.

A week before, Alice had taken Bella shopping for lingerie. Alice had forced Bella to get five different types of lingerie. All of which Alice knew Edward would love. Digging through her closet to the box she hid behind all her clothes, she took out all the lingerie and shoved it into her bag. She knew whether Edward liked it or not, she would try and seduce him, making him want to do what she so desperately wanted.

Once her bags were packed, it was almost midnight. She changed into her favorite sweats and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day, and Bella would need all of her energy for tomorrow.

Around 8 o'clock her alarm clock went off. Rolling onto her side she turned it off. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her toiletries and her towel and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned the water on and got in. Once her shower was over she got out, wrapped her towel around her body, and began to brush her teeth. As she began to brush her teeth, Charlie yelled up the stairs, "Bella, im going into work. Have fun this weekend at the Cullen's and I'll see you Monday morning." Charlie walked out the door, locked it and went off to work.

Bella grabbed her things and walked back into her room. Bella picked up her bag that she packed with all the lingerie, and put on the green lacey lingerie, then put on her full body rain coat. She zipped up her bag, and walked downstairs. She grabbed her keys, and walked out the door, locked the door and threw her bag into her red truck. She walked around to the drivers side and got in, turned the ignition on, buckled her seatbelt, and drove off to the Cullen's house.

Once Bella arrived at the Cullen's house, she grabbed her bag, and walked to the front door and rang the door bell waiting for Edward to answer the door. It was times like these that she was glad that Edward was unable to read her mind. The moment Edward opened the door, Bella walked inside and dropped her bag onto the floor, closed the door behind her and took her rain coat off, leaving her standing there, wearing only the lingerie she had put on earlier. She smiled nervously.

"Like what you see?" She looked at Edward whose mouth was wide open, as he stood there staring at her.

R+R/R&R Please!

A/N: This is only the first Chapter. If you would like to read what comes next then Please comment my story thus far. I would love to see your comments, and to see what you think is going to happen next. But please be nice since this is after all my first story I'm publishing on here. I do have this story finished and typed out, but I'm only going to post one chapter each week.


End file.
